vulnerable
by london.beckoned
Summary: and your slowly shaking finger tips show that your scared like me so lets pretend were alone and I know you may be scared and I know were unprepared but I don’t care.by mikan. mikan sings?natsume plays the guitar especially for a very special someone?NxM


It was 1am in Alice Academy everyone one was asleep, well not everyone.

A 16 year old boy, with the name of Natsume Hyuuga couldn't sleep so he took his guitar and went down to walk around the northern forest. He sat down under his favorite tree, the Sakura tree, and started playing music with his guitar.

Natsume learned to play the guitar when he was just 10 years old. Students and even teachers loved to hear him play. Everyone admired him and yet they were afraid of him. The only people who got close to him was Ruka Nogi, his best friend, and Hotaru Imai the best friend of a young brunet girl, Who also happens to be very close to Natsume. It was like this girl, Mikan Sakura, pushed herself to become close to him just to understand him. She went into the darkness just for him. This girl changed his life. She was the reason why he started to play the guitar.

Meanwhile….

A 16 year old brunet couldn't sleep and this girl was Mikan Sakura. Instead of sleeping, Mikan got a paper and a pen and went to the roof and sat under the stars. Mikan started writing a song. A song that would show her feelings. A song from her heart

This is how our story begins

5am

"I finally done!" mikan screamed almost waking everyone in the academy

Mikan wasn't sleepy at all. She was just so happy that she finally finished her song.

"Now for the tune. Hmmmm…."

6am

"I better get ready or I might be late." She said while climbing down from the roof top to her room.

7am

After Mikan did her daily routines, she walked around the northern forest. She walked towards the Sakura tree and saw that someone was sleeping under it. She could immediately tell who it was because there was a guitar lying beside him. She started to run towards the raven hair boy.

"Natsume wake up" "Your going to be late!" she said while shaking him.

"What the hell are you doing here little girl?" he said trying to irritate the girl beside him.

"What am I doing here? You're the one who going to be late if you don't get up soon!" she said in almost a shout.

"Idiot! Why would I be late if it's a Saturday. Great you woke me up for nothing!"

"Oh…. I'm sorry Natsume kun"

"Whatever"

Natsume noticed that Mikan was holding a piece of paper in her hands. He grabbed from her and started reading it.

"What's this suppose to be?"

"uhh… a song.." she said in almost a whisper.

"A song? How is this suppose to be a song? It's just some words that you put together"

"How do you know you haven't even heard it!"

Mikan then started to sing.

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
because its cold outside cold outside its cold out side  
share with me the secrets that you kept in  
because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside _

and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
lets pretend were alone  
and I no you may be scared  
and I no were unprepared  
but I don't care

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible

I was born to tell you I love you  
isnt that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
and its true I cant go on without you  
your smile makes me see clearer  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see

and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
lets pretend were alone  
and I no you may be scared  
and I no were unprepared  
but I don't care

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible

slow down girl your not going any wear  
just wait around and see  
maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's **vulnerable**  
impossible

Natsume was just starring at her then he said

"Sing it again"

"What? But I just sang ... never mind"

Mikan started to sing while she was singing someone accompanied her. It was Natsume in the guitar. She then stopped and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey why did you stop? And quit staring you look even uglier"

"It's nothing. Let's start again shall we?"

"Whatever"

As they started to sing they didn't notice that Mikan's Best friend Hotaru was actually behing the bush video tapping the whole scene.

As Natsume played his guitar he was pressing the strings in the guitar to hard that it made his fingers bleed. (that really happens sometimes)

"Ah!"

"Natsume! What happened?"

"It's nothing!"

"No it's not" She said while coming closer to him checking his fingers than cleaning it up.

"You know you should stop playing for awhile"

"And why should I little girl"

"You're getting hurt idiot!"

"Well I dont want to!"

"why not?"

"forget it!"

"I cant just forget it like that!" mikan said snapping her fingers.

"Ah! Shut up will you!"

"no! Just tell me already! Why is this so important to you?"

"**It because whenever I play it makes you smile!"**

Mikan was so shocked she couldn't move

"**when I saw you smiling when you saw people in central town playing the guitar I started to learn on my own."**

"**cant you see I did this all for you!"**

"**It because I love you idiot! I have loved you since the day you showed me there was still hope! I love you Mikan!"**

"there are you happy?"

" ecstatic" "oh! and by the way ...I love you too"she said while hugging him

"ahaha! Im going to be rich!" hotaru said with a big smile in her face(lets just pretend that no one was around to see that.)


End file.
